HalfLife 2: Unspoken Feelings
by DrShikura
Summary: A first-person story revolving from the perspective of Gordon Freeman after the tragic end of Half-Life 2: Episode 2. Rated K. *SPOILERS*


**This is my first FanFic. And may not be my last. If there's spelling errors, or its just dripping cheese, then I'm sorry. This fic, also contains spoilers from HL2: Episode 2...  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dog saves the day! He leaps from a far window, and jumps onto a Combine Adviser, pummeling it with his fists! The advisers let Gordon, Eli, and Alyx go, and after a short skirmish between Dog, and the Advisers, the Advisers eventually fly away.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I lay there, my vision hazy from being dropped so hastily by the Advisers. I heard the voice of Alyx Vance. I rushed to my senses. She sounded upset. She was crying. Hovering over the lifeless body of her father, Eli. I couldn't even begin to imagine the hell she must be going through. I rolled over, and Walked over to her side. Alyx immediately stood up, and hugged me tightly. I replied by wrapping my arms around her comfortingly. She rested her head on my shoulder, and cried. "I can't believe he's gone!" She said. "It's just- ... One minute, every thing's fine, and next-...." She broke off. We stood there, arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, as Alyx grieved over the loss of her father, and I mourned the loss of a friend. Dog walked up to us, making sad beeping noises. We all three stood there in silence, except for the wind, the far away cry of the Combine Advisers, and for the sounds of Alyx Crying over the loss of her father...

...

The next, day, I awoke in my room after having little sleep that night. I don't think anyone did. The flight to the Borealis was delayed, due to the Tragic death of Eli Vance. I stood up, and dressed into my H.E.V. Suit, (As usual.) and it began speaking like it always did in the morning. Specifying the date, and time, and other important things that were crucial to my survival..

_"Welcome back to the H.E.V.; Hazardous Environmental Suit: Dr. Gordon Freeman."  
"Current Time is: 4:07 AM"  
"Checking system specs."  
"Control systems are go."  
"Medical Supplies-"_

Whatever the automated voice of the H.E.V. Suit said after that was lost as I stopped paying attention. I stepped out of the room, and explored a little bit. I came into the cafeteria, Finally. Nobody else was in there besides Alyx, and Dr. Kleiner. I walked over to them. Alyx looked like she'd been up all night. I didn't blame her. I barely slept last night, and Dr. Kleiner didn't look too good either. The only thing on the table in front of them was a tray of untouched food sitting in front of Alyx. She just stared with unfocused eyes at the patterns on the table. When Dr. Kleiner saw me, he stood up.

"Gordon...!" He said. "Good morning ... For you, I hope..."

Alyx's eyes focused in, and she started glancing around the table. I could tell she was paying attention now. Kleiner looked at her for a second, then back at me.

"I'm going to- uhh... Let you two converse..." He said, and he shuffled away.

I waited a few seconds, and sat down at the table, across from Alyx. I watched her, and she would glance up at me every so often. My mouth opened, and I searched for words. I couldn't say anything. Ever since an incident in Black Mesa where some things went wrong, some metal shards found their way into the right place, and I lost my ability to speak without excruciating pain. I needed to say something. I knew that. If i did, it would feel like someone digging into my throat with a knife, and the fact that My voice would probably give out on me before I finished talking, but I did it anyways. I may never get a chance like this again. Mouth still open, My voice came out, forming words.

"Alyx.." I said, as pain seared through my throat area.

Alyx quickly looked up, and watched me intently. She looked like she has just witnessed Dog sprout wings, and fly away. "....Gordon..?" She asked hesitantly. "Y-... Your voice... Y- Your talking.." she stuttered.

"I am." I said, clasping a hand to my throat, in an attempt to ease the pain.

"But.... All this time.." She said, with a confused look. "I thought you couldn't talk."

"In a way, that is true." I said, my voice already starting to give in. "My voice will die soon." **((This sentence pretty much says: "I'll have my cheese sticks with a side of extra cheese."))**

"Well.." Alyx said "What do you need to say?" That came out more demanding that she probably intended.

"Alyx.. I just want to say that I'm sorry.." I started. "I understand this isn't the best time to mention, but All I can really do is say empty words, and hope they help." My voice was slowly lowering to a whisper. **((This one too.))**

Alyx watched me, her eyes full of sorrow. I couldn't Take it anymore, I had to do something.

"Alyx..." I said. This was the end. "I-..."

"Stop." Alys said, cutting me off. Fresh tears formed in her eyes. Unexpectedly, she came around the table, and hugged me. "I can't take this anymore, Gordon!" she said. My mind raced. What was she saying? "All this time I've known you," She said. "I've been constantly fearing the answer! But I can't take it!" She paused. "I love you, Gordon Freeman!" **((And this one.))**

My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, Alyx Vance." I whispered, and my voice died.

We stood there in a loving embrace. Never wanting to let go....

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Developer's commentary now ending.  
Please check in soon for Chapter 2.  
This FanFic will probably be updated at some point.  
Check in for that too._**

**_Insufficient Power to run system.  
Fatal Internal Error.  
System shutting down.._**

**_CONNECTION CLOSED._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
